


The One Where The Gang Meets Reed's Boyfriend

by Ur_an_egg



Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: Ben is just as smart as Reed yo, M/M, Probably OOC!everyone, Victor and Johnny are flirty, but mostly with each other, just a tad, w/ each other and every one else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_an_egg/pseuds/Ur_an_egg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben comes visit Reed and meets his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where The Gang Meets Reed's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine as I am unbeta'd yo
> 
> Also I wrote and posted this from my iPhone lol no joke

Ben wakes up to Reed's face nuzzled against back of his kneck and immediately wishes he could wake up like this everyday. He turns around, careful to not wake Reed up, and just stares at him. The sun is bleeding through the blindes of Reed's dorm room and cascades onto his face, Ben would take a picture but his phones miles away on the nightstand and he doesn't want to wake his sleeping boyfriend.

Ben got in around 1am and Über'd to Reed's dorm building but ended up sitting at a nearby cafe for almost an hour (okay, it was only 15 minutes but it felt like an hour to him) waiting for Reed because his fucking keycard is the only thing that can open his dorm and was around Reed's neck at the moment because he needed it to get into the lab which was where he was. Reed damn near sprinted out of the lab to get to Ben, ignoring Johnny yelling "Get fucked Richards!" behind him. To Ben the wait was worth it because as soon as they got to the room they had the best sex of their lives.

Eventually Reed's phone rings and he bolts up almost elbowing Ben in the face and fumbles for the phone in his pocket and grumbles a "Hello?" into the phone. About 30 seconds later he practically yawns out "I'm sorry you have the wrong number." He ends the call without saying bye and tosses the phone onto the ground while slamming himself on the bed causing Ben to bounce a little as well.

"Good morning, Reed.", Ben says before he rolls over to straddle him while pressing little kisses all over his neck and face.

Reed smiles and breaths out, "morning Ben." His voice is groggy and his breath stinks, Ben immediately makes a scrunched up face and pulls away, Reed gets it right away. "Morning breath? Well I'm sorry for being a human, also your breath doesn't exactly smell like roses either."

Ben lets out one loud laugh, "I always smell like roses, honey." Reed chuckles and grabs Ben's waist to roll him over, he grinds his crotch down against Ben's and they both let out quiet moans, both their cocks start hardening. Reed silently thanks past them for not putting on any clothes before falling asleep last night. Ben slaps Reed's ass and he lets out a little yelp, "we need to shower Reed, we're all gross from last night."

"No, I don't want to get up, I want you to fuck me, Ben." Reed whines straight into Ben's ear.

Ben rolls his eyes and sighs, pushing at Reed's shoulders, "How about I fuck you in the shower? Hmm?"

Reed gives in to Ben's pushing and lifts up to look him in the eye, "My shower's freaking tiny, Ben."

Ben smiles, "And you're freakishly flexible, so what's the problem?"

Reed huffs and sits all the way up and yells, "Fine!" Ben just smiles to himself.

\-------

By the time they get out of the shower, Reed's whole dorm room is steamy. They left the door to the bathroom open, and since Reed doesn't have a roommate, there's no one to complain. "I feel like we've been in there for about five hours." Ben says when he exits the bathroom, he flops down on Reed's bed face first, he's still wet but him nor Reed seem to care.

Reed, toweling his hair off, picks up his phone off the ground and reads the time, "More like an hour and a half, babe, but you were pretty close." Ben raises his hand up to flick Reed off. Reed laughs and flings himself onto the bed next to Ben. Ben turns around to face Reed and rests his head on his chest. They both close their eyes, listening to each others heartbeats, almost completely exhausted from their stretchy sex in Reed's tiny ass shower.

Reed is pretty sure Ben is asleep when his phone chimes loudly causing Ben to startle awake. He blindly feels the bed for his phone and when he grabs it he sees he's got a text from Johnny:

_'dude i understand u gettin laid but we need here to science bro so extract ur boyfriends dick from ur asshole & come to the lab man'_

Ben eyes Reed's phone as he unlocks it and begins to type his reply, "Which one of your lab buds is that? Is it that Victor guy? What did he say?"

Reed chuckles, "No babe, it Johnny." He turns his phone towards Ben's face so he can see Johnny's text, "Look what he said."

Ben grabs the phone and squints while pulling the phone a little bit away from his face. Reed rolls his eyes because Ben won't admit he needs glasses. Ben smiles at the phone and hands it back to Reed, "He sounds like a prince."

"He really is, though.", Reed says then his phone chimes again, "Oh, it's the prince again, Ben." This time his text is short:

' _bring yo boyf 2'_

"Hey babe?", Ben looks up at him, "you wanna come to the lab with me?"

Ben nods and sits up, "Of fucking course I wanna see your lab!" Reed leans up and kisses him because how could he not? His boyfriend is so damn cute.

Reed nips his lip and smiles, "let's get dressed then."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> I'm on tumblr! shadowandpoet.tumblr.com !!!


End file.
